


The Day Dan’s Desk Flew

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Prank Wars and Other Random Occurrences: Lucifer Crack Fics for Distraction [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Again, Gen, Pranks, dan is over it, helicopters and desks oh my, lucifer pranks dan, the prank war has been initiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Dan can’t find his desk. Apparently, he needed to look up.Pranks Part 2
Series: Prank Wars and Other Random Occurrences: Lucifer Crack Fics for Distraction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572835
Kudos: 53





	The Day Dan’s Desk Flew

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m watching MASH as I work on getting things updated, and after dying over the end of To Market, To Market, I had to get this out of my head.

The door to the interrogation room slammed open, the space quickly filling with an angry Dan. Chloe hissed out a protest - they were interviewing a suspect after all - but alas, the words were drowned out by her ex-husband’s rage.

“Dammit, Lucifer! Where is my desk?”

The consultant had the gall to look innocent.

“I can assure you, Daniel, I am not in possession of your desk.” He glanced around, as if to prove his point, before directing a bit too gleeful a smile Dan’s way.

A thunderous expression, a sharp inhale that would inevitably lead to a swearing speech to match the greats, and Ella rounded the corner, ending it before it could even truly begin.

“You guys gotta come see this!” And then she was gone, ducking into another room to retrieve its occupants. Dan moved to follow, the bubbly scientist having been very unspecific in detail, but it was unnecessary. There was a steady stream of people moving down the hallways and towards the exits, as well as several others pressed up against the windows.

With one last bitter look towards Lucifer, Dan took off into the crowd. Lucifer looked to Chloe, let out an honest to Dad giggle, and bolted off after Dan. And Chloe, happy the distractions had run off, rolled her eyes and continued her interrogation in peace.

When the hoards made it outside, and Dan in particular, they saw a sight they never quite thought they’d see.

One of the police choppers was in the air, making slow, lazy circles around the precinct. But the true sight wasn’t the helicopter itself, but rather the object dangling beneath it.

Some stared on in wonder, some in disgust. Many had phones out, taking photos or videos, with a few attempts at selfies. There was laughing and pointing and questioning looks, sighs of displeasure and smiles of humor. Someone was clapping.

A hand fell on Dan’s shoulder, some sort of joke about “high achievement Douche” spilling out.

Dan just watched, eyes full of a dull sort of horror.

“Uhh Dan,” and there was Chloe, interview complete, interviewee standing gobsmacked behind her. “I think I found your desk.”

Round and around and around it flew, tauntingly, until it seemed the precious cargo had someplace to be. The pilot changed directions, and rose higher into the air, and away into the sunset they journeyed.

People began ambling back inside, the show now over, but one man still stood and stared, wondering what exactly he’d done to deserve this, and vowing that this time, he would get his revenge.

For there went Daniel’s desk, and with it, his patience.


End file.
